


Dresden Files Music Drabbles

by hiddenlongings



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenlongings/pseuds/hiddenlongings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought I should post this work to the Archive. Be warned it's quite a bit older than my Dresden Files AU series and I had to rush through the drabbles to fulfill the requirements of the challenge.  I'm sure a lot of people have seen these types of things but if you haven't here are the rules.  </p><p>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.</p><p>2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.</p><p>3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!</p><p>Do ten of these, then post them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dresden Files Music Drabbles

King of Pride Rock/Circle of Life: Lion King on Broadway

No matter how long he tried, Harry could never seem to bring himself back to a hundred percent. Each fight wore on him as though he gained a weight penalty. If no one gave a damn about what happened to him except a smart ass wind spirit trapped in a skull then why should he give a crap. But as a very aroused, crime boss latched onto his neck and sucked with a hungry intensity that had him gasping in moments. Harry saw something worth fighting for. It wasn't love, it wasn't even like. But if his battered body could get even a drop of pleasure out of life then why shouldn't his mind do the same and without another thought Harry released all of his inhibitions and wound his long arms around the shorter man. He felt the sunrise rather than saw it. He didn't need to open his eyes for this.

I Do (Cherish You): 98 degrees

No matter what he could say about the man, Harry had never expected to have the scrap of information that had so startled him. After sex, Gentleman Johnny Marcone, one of the most feared and respected crime bosses in the world was a cuddler. He clutched at Harry's shoulders long after his orgasm had left him. He refused to relinquish the hold that he had on the much taller man. Not that Harry was complaining. He had just found an interesting little factoid about himself. He appreciated being cuddled. Why shouldn't he. Every day of his life was filled with negative physical contact. The only people that ever touched him were usually in the process of beating the crap out of him. Except for the odd hug from Murphy this was the most contact he had, had in years. He sucked in as much of the feelings as he could. The heat. The fucking heat alone made him want to never let go. He was no longer cold. No longer bound in an icy world that wanted nothing to do with him.

I Would Look Good With You: Josh Gracin

The two men could not look more different from each other. Marcone was by no means a small man but he was dwarfed by the wizard that had stayed by his side the entirety of the party. And although he would never say it out loud, Marcone adored that fact. Adored that when he was with Harry he didn't have to be the perfect 'gentleman' that he was in fact the least scary looking of the two. He could threaten all he liked, but nothing said give me the information like a fireball flung at your head. Not that he had to worry about that sort of thing. He was barely able to restrain a smile as he felt Harry's arm slip comfortably around his waist. They may have looked completely different but that didn't mean they didn't fit perfectly in every way that mattered. A gentle kiss on the cheek brought a bright smile to his face.

You Never Met a Motherfucker Quite Like Me: Kid Rock

When he had been young and stupid, Marcone had thought himself to be above such stupid emotions as love. All he needed from the people around him, was their unwavering respect and loyalty why should he need anything else? He could answer that question now that he was older. Older and much less cocky. Getting kidnapped tended to blow holes in ones confidence, visible or not. The strain of keeping up the calm facade had caused him to snap more often. He couldn't afford to be unpredictable not in his position. It could get him killed. He could never truly let go. Not until now at least. Harry had given him no choice. Tied to the bed with four of his own thousand dollar ties the harder Marcone struggled the tighter they grew forcing his compliance. Forcing him to break as Harry stroked his body relentlessly. When a sob finally was ripped from his throat it was just the precursor to what was to come. All he could do was thrash and cry out. He could do whatever the hell he wanted within the restraints placed on him. It was what he had always needed. What he had always wanted. He could break and nobody but Harry would ever know.

Martha, The Flower of Sweet Strabane: Maighread Ni Dhom

When he had disappeared, Harry had nearly broken in two. Not physically of course but if another wizard or witch had looked into his soul would have seen a giant rip in the wizard's self. Marcone hadn't left him, not on purpose. Harry knew that he would never do something like that, not to him. So when they cops found the remains of Gentleman Johnny Marcone, he felt only an easing of an unknown pressure. The decision had been made. Two weeks later everything had gone according to plan for once. Harry knew that the cops would soon find what remained of the three men responsible for John's death. Molly would find Bob's skull soon as well, placed in her bedroom for her to find as soon as she entered. Bob had standing orders to teach Molly all that he could. Murphy would receive a letter on Monday explaining everything and apologizing for anything Harry could think of. With that thought firmly affixed in his mind, Harry didn't hesitate when he pulled the gun from his pocket. Looking around the empty clearing that had been their spot. Where they had consummated their relationship, where they had said they loved each other for the first and last time. And without flinching Harry placed the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger.

Sally's Song: Nightmare before Christmas

Harry despised Halloween. He didn't care if it was his birthday. Only made it worse in his mind. Another year older, another year of scars gathered. Whoopdy fucking doo. Death, destruction and pain always followed him on this night. Well usually. He couldn't remember his birthday when John did that thing with his tongue. Hell he could barely remember his own name. Who needed candy. He had John.

I Promise You (With Everything I Am): Backstreet Boys.

John had never been the mushy type. He didn't believe in love really. Love was just an excuse. Something that could be said in lieu of an explanation. Of course I beat my kid, I've gotta get all that gay shit out of his system what any loving father would do of course. But Harry almost made him believe. Because of what he didn't say. He didn't say that he loved John. He said that he needed him, he said that he could never get enough of the mob boss. So when in the middle of a hard kiss John pulled away just long enough to whisper those three little words that had come to mean so much more to him now. He felt his heart fly when instead of simply nodding or automatically returning the favor Harry halted. He stopped kissing John and pulled back. Fear had John's eyes widening for a moment before he noticed the soft gleam that lit his lovers eyes from the inside out. "I know that John, you've been telling me for years. But I love you to. Very much"

If She Only Knew: 98 degrees

Murphy never could catch a clue unless it was smacked in her face. Repeatedly. John knew this to be fact because he had watched her dance around the attraction she felt for Harry for years. Never allowing him to embrace her, love her. Idiot. It was to late now, John knew that for a fact. He had Harry now, and he was never going to let the man go. Not willingly anyways. She had, had her chance and she had blown it. That knowledge had shown on her face when Harry had allowed himself to be dragged down to the shorter mans level. Where John placed a single gentle kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth letting the wizard read whatever he liked in this public display of affection. John smiled, public display of possession actually. Harry would never leave him, the wizard had whispered that into his ears often enough that he had grown to believe him. Grown to rely on him being in their bed every night and waking up next to him in the morning. He hoped that knowledge hurt Murphy. She had hurt Harry in her time and now she could see how it was supposed to be done.

Who Am I?: Colm Wilkinson

John may have never known exactly why he was the way that he was. But he had known what he was. Had grown accustomed to the coldness that resided in his soul, the piercing frozen wasteland with all of its warmth kept in the peripheral. But he could no longer find the inner peace at this as he had before. He had looked into Harry's eyes and had seen flames. Both the comforting warmth of a campfire lit to keep the cold and the bugs at bay, but also the swarming inferno of a raging wildfire. Eating everything in its path, including John's coolness. He warmed everything around him, even if he didn't mean to. John could love him for that. Did love him for that.

Easy Road: Akon

Harry could never take simply what was given to him. He was always pushing for more. At least that was how he had been when he was a child. His uncle had stamped that out of him with the swiftness of a single blow to the head when he had asked for a hug after a nightmare. He had stopped asking for anything more than easy friendship with no real strings. Had stopped begging for affection that would only be thrown back in his face. Until now.

"John...Please...Now."

"What will you give me in return Mr. Dresden."

"Ugh...anything...touch me...feel me...love me."

The last words had Harry frozen for a moment before he pulled away from the older man crouched over him. Both were as naked as possible so no clothes hid the shivering that had swarmed over Harry's body at the unthought out words. But it halted swiftly when all he got in return was an easy. "I already do Harry."


End file.
